narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
中空ドルイド LeAnne
中空ドルイド LeAnne is currently active and alive residing in Uzushiogakure as a member of the Council and the sole owner of both Uzushiogakure Garden Tea House & Uzushiogakure Apothecary & Accoutrement . Character (Humanoid) Appearance LeAnne stands at five feet four inches with past shoulder length alabaster colored hair, slate blue eyes, and a pale complexion. Her frame is small but curvy weighing at 135lbs. Her typical wear with long sleeve sweaters, black leggings/pants that fit snug around her frame, and black boots/flats. Her stance generally relaxed. LeAnne has unexplained ability to shift her visage. However, her limitations is that she can't change her basic body type slim/curvy, gender, or skin tone. LeAnne currently has 2 tattoos. One being located center rib cage right beneath her breast, the design a simple one that looks Celtic in origin. The other tattoo being a seal placed on her wrist by Nanashi Ronin . (Unsealed Druid) Appearance Personality A quirky personality in her own nature. While LeAnne is warm and inviting to customers do not let the smile fool you as she is a rather sassy individual in social settings. She is loyal to those she considers close. Her temperament being rather the opposite of her usual warm demeanor almost icy to those she considers in her way or proven to be harmful. When placed in the position of having control over someone she dislikes she personally defaults to more torture based methods finding the screams enjoyable with her sadistic smirk. Specialties * Forensic Pathology * Herbalism * Anatomy * Botany * Biology * Toxicolgy Origins The Foundation LeAnne was born on May 21st in Kirigakure. Her parents took care of her with much love and discipline however moved frequently leaving LeAnne to be home schooled for her shinobi training. Quickly finding her love of nature and literature she began to study in the fields of Herbalism, Anatomy, Botany, Biology, and Toxicology. Upon hitting her teenage years LeAnne decided to leave the supposed ‘nest’ going on her own adventure becoming a traveling herbalist; taking her time to study other plants in different areas along with their growth patterns. Upon the study of toxicology LeAnne would begin to slowly allow poisons into her systems to create an immunity over time. During those years of poisons in her system, it left LeAnne with a low immune system letting her become susceptible to odd sicknesses. With the sickness LeAnne would also find cures using the herbs medicinally improving her knowledge in medical ninjutsu. During several failed experiments LeAnne would become engrossed with her work starving hungry for more knowledge and encroaching upon dangerous territory which would begin to take toll on her brain creating a slight crack in her psyche when it came to her path of further education. Deciding that she needed more items to experiment on aside from herself to continue her work she left the city to upon a town in the middle of an island known as Uzushiogakure to create her greenhouse and abode for further work. With a passion for botany and creation LeAnne also created the Uzushiogakure Garden Tea House for the purposes of gaining an income to afford her random adventuring for more items to add to her greenhouse for further experimentation. The Tea House also provided her the ability for socialization and friendship with a few visitors and village folk. Over time LeAnne had begun to expand her career by creating the Uzushiogakure Apothecary & Accoutrement . Here she began her work in creating a variety of concoctions for her fellow travelers and village folk while taking the time off to travel to The Land Of Fire in one of the bordering cities to find additional herbs for her establishments.